A Whole New Type of Game
by RumpleTeazey
Summary: Duke x Yami/Yugi EXPLICT CONTENT ONE SHOT. YAOI! Duke and Yugi find themselves with the delimma of both owning a succesful game shop.


The sun glistened brightly on domino city.

Maybe a bit too brightly.

Two game shops resided downtown. They were of equal size, sales, and costumers, resulting in a fairly competitive rivalry. One shop was run by an older man by the name of 'Mouto', (nobody knows his real name.)

The other shop was owned by the incredibly famous Duke Devlin. Renouned duelist and creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Obviously, genorating more appeal was Devlin's shop. yugi couldn't let his grandpa lose his shop due sale loss! He had to do _Something._

Yugi went to Duk's shop late one evening, right before closing time and he was convinced that if he couldn't convince Duke, Yami could. Yugi opened the double doors and the bell at the top of the hinges jingles a few times.

"What can I do you for Mouto? We're about to close up."

His voice rang in perfect key. manly, but still soft enough to sound serene. The only things more beautiful were his ivory skin and sleek onix hair, (and his sweet ass, but that was aside from the point).

His eyes were green orbs, piercing, yet comforting. It was hard to look straight into them.

"Oh...uhm,"

"Speak up, I can hardly hear you."

"I...uhmm\...my grandpa owns the other game shop and uhh...."

"I'm quite aware of that. your grandpa's shop is tampering with my sales."

"Well, about that...is there anyway that you can sell different things? Our shops are practically identical and that makes it harder for both of us to-"

"WRONG. Our shops are not identical. My shop's sales are up 50% more than your grandpa's and they'd be up more which brings us back to the original point; Get him to close his shop."

Yugi was at a loss for words, so he did the only thing he culd think of to do.

"_Yami, I need your help._"

_**-!-**_

"Duke. Ar you sure there's _nothing_ I can do?"

Yami purred the words, rather than speaking them as he advanced toward the wall, cornering Duke.

"Hey dude..uhm...what're you doing?"

A single bead of sweat rolled down Duke's face.

"_Anything...?"_

Devlin swallowed hard.

Yami pushed Duke heatedly against the wall, slowly sliding his fire- engine red vest off as the Pharoh sensually ran his tongue doen the crevises of the shop owner's neck, getting as many whimpers from him as he could.

_"Yami! What are you DOING?"_

_"Let me handle this, Yugi."_

Not sure when, or how for that matter, but Yami's blazer has also found its way onto the floor with Duke's vest. Slowly sucking and leaving hickeys on the base of Devlin's neck, Yami started towards his own zipper. His pulled out the hardness that lied beneath, carresing it through the fabric of his boxers. Duke, at some point had finally given in, joining in on the little game they were playing. He pulled Yami's face up from his neck and pressed his lips against the Pharoh's. Devlin had also taken the reigns on Yami's growing manhood and vice- versa.

They leaned there against the wall slowly stroking eachother and exchanging low moans back and forth.

"You want your grandpa to keep his shop? Get on your knees, then"

Yami, without hesitation droped to his knees as commanded. Duke, with the Pharoh's help slid his skin tight pants down, kicking them to the side.

There Yami gaped at Duke's pulsing Arousal; he didn't know where to start.

Yami, lightly as a feather, brushed all over Duke's cock. Teasing him and rubber harder in his more sensitive areas. Finally, he wrapped his lips around Devlin's head, just swirling and tasting the tip with his tongue, earning many hypervenalitive pants from Duke. As soon as he felt as if Duke would release, he'd stop.

Teasing him was so much fun.

By this time, Yami was also getting much too horny for his own good. Taking his whole length at once, Duke gave a deep moan.

Yami blew him fast and rhythmatic, Duke's low growls had to be the sexiest thing Yami had ever heard.

"Uwah...Fuck...", was all Duke could manage as he came all over Yami's mouth and face.

"My turn."

"Fair enough."

"Lick it off."

Devlin proceeded to seductively lap the cum from Yami's face and lips.

"Now, get on your hands and knees. Stick your ass in the air."

Duke did so and gave Yami a mischievious grin as he slid one finger, then a second into his entrance. he shook is rear a bit, as if to invite Yami right on in, and he took the invitation.

Already rearing and horny from giving one hell of a blow- job, Yami immediatly stuck his entire length into Duke with one thrust.

Yami slapped one of his vulnerable cheeks.

"Yeaahh...You like that dont you?"

He let out nearly a shreik as Duke began to rock back and forth with him in perfect sync.

"Mhmm. I like that alot."

Things heated up as they rocked to and fro for what seemed like hours. Short breaths and deep, slow moans escaped Yami's mouth almost constantly. As for Duke, he proceeded with more dirty talk and high pitched squeels of pleasure. Yami began thrusting harder as he grabbed Duke's throbbing manhood from behind, stroking it swift and vigorously, determined for Duke to reach a climax. Just as Yami expected the double sensations were far too much for Duke.

"Arrgghh. Im-,"

White ooze coated Yamis fingers. he one by one slid then into Devlin's mouth, making him taste the result of their pleasure for himself.

Yami was finally reaching an origasm as small helpless whimpers came from Duke.

"Unggg. Do you like it when i fuck you?"

"God yeah..."

"Say my fucking name then."

Yami began to thrust faster and faster grunting and growling faster aswell. Short distressed cries from Duke only turned him on more.

"oh, yeah, fuck...Yugi! Yugi! Yugi...ohhh.."

They both layed there against the wall suffering from the afterglow.


End file.
